just get away from me
by Tbomlesmis
Summary: Natalie just saw Gabe for the first time but he keeps on appearing and making her do some crazy things can she stop him before her life is in stake?
1. Chapter 1

**Just get away from me**

**Chapter 1**

"Night dad" Natalie called as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She heard a laugh causing her to drop her phone "shit" she said as she picked it up. As she got up she saw a boy who looked 18, she picked up the nearest thing to her for defence which was a can of hairspray. The boy laugh again "hairspray oh it's so dangerous" sarcastically said the boy. "I don't know just get out of my house before I call the cops" shouted Natalie, "don't you remember me?" he asked Natalie shook her head "oh that's right I died 2 years before you were born".

"You're GGa" Natalie stuttered she couldn't believe that she was seeing her brother for the first time. "Yep and you're Natalie" Gabe smiled, "but why are you here?" asked Natalie but Gabe was gone.

- the morning-

"Hello sweetie" smiled Dan as Natalie approached the table. "Hi dad" Natalie sighed as she went to pour some coffee "oh you're always so cheerful in the mornings laughed Dan. Natalie laughed as she drank her coffee this was the first time he smiled since mom left. "hello sis" said Gabe sneaking up on Natalie, Natalie jumped spilling her coffee. "fuck" squealed Natalie as the coffee burned her hands. "Natalie what wrong?" asked Dan taking the cup for Natalie " I err saw a spider" said Natalie as she put her red hands under some cold water. "Ok I'm going to work see you tonight" said Dan unconvinced he kissed Natalie on the forehead and head to the door. "Well somebody's a bad liar" smiled Gabe in a way that made Natalie sick. "fuck off Gabe and leave me alone" shouted Natalie she ran out of the house. "Oh yes and miss the fun" Smirked Gabe.

**A/N what does Gabe mean? please review and tell me what you think or have any suggestions for the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just get away from me**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello babe" Henry smiled as she kissed Natalie "are you all right?". "What oh yes my hands I spilt coffee on them" she explained "anyway want to come to mine tonight?" asked Natalie. "Sure I got to go to class see you tonight" he kissed her again making giggle.

"Oh Henry I love you so much marry me Henry" said Natalie's friend Kate imitating her voice "f uck off" she laughed punching her arm. Kate winched in pain clutching her arm "crap that hurt, so are you still up for tonight?" asked Kate Natalie looked at her. "Cinema remember… oh let me guess Henry again" said Kate with a harsh tone on her voice and walked away. Natalie sighed and ran to her class that she was already latte to.

After class Natalie went to her locker when she opened it a note fell out. "Henry" she whisper and picked up the note it read

**To Natalie **

**Come to my grave tonight at 9 I have something I need to tell you. If you fail to come you will suffer the consequents**

**From your loving brother **

**Gabe **

She looked up to see Gabe looking at her "what did you mean by consequents you little shit" shouted Natalie. Gabe started to laughed making Natalie squirm "oh Natalie I mean come or something bad will happen to that precious boyfriend of yours" smirked Gabe. "Leave Henry out of this" she shouted feeling tears slashing down her cheeks as Gabe vanish. She looked around seeing everyone staring at her at some were eyeballing her. "Natalie are you ok?" Henry asked as he held her in his arms. She felt more tears pour down her face she soaked up his sent. Thinking that this could be the last time she would see him know her fucking brother.

**A/N what do you think so far review to let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just get away from me**

**Chapter 3**

The day went to long for Natalie, when the bell rang she ran out of school. "Natalie" Henry shouted signalling her to slow down "hey" she sighed looking at the ground as her cheeks came a shade of crimson. "What the hell happened?" he asked placing his hand on Natalie's shoulder she looked at him. "Well I saw Gabe" "your brother?" Natalie nodded "he said that if I don't go to his grave something bad will happen to you I can't lose you" said Natalie as her eyes watered. "And I can't lose you so I'll come with you" Henry smiled as his thumb stroked Natalie's cheek bone "meet me at the graveyard at 9" Natalie said before running home.

She opened the front door, she took out her phone and dialled Diana number. "Hello mom I need to ask you something" said Natalie "sure honey what is it?" asked Diana. "Well I saw Gabe" Natalie said as her voice rattled "what should I do? He's fretting me" the phone crackled before Diana broke up. "Mom hello answer me" Natalie panicked and threw her phone on the floor with anger the phone shattered she wished that nine o'clock would come sooner.

Natalie creped out of the house avoiding her dad, she got into her car and drove to the graveyard. She was breathing heavily to stop her from passing out, she approached the turning for the graveyard. Then she saw a figure in the middle of the road she slammed the breaks but the figure vanished. Her car came to a halt, she ran her fingers through her dark hair. Her breathing became heavier and heavier she was on the verge of passing out. She turned to the window next to her she saw Gabe smiling at her "hello Natalie so glad you could make it".

**A/N what dose Gabe want from Natalie? review to tell me your opinions **


End file.
